Twin Power
by donalddeutsch
Summary: COMPLETED Ok everyone, this is the much anticipated sequel for Daddy Harry. I know I said that I needed to get 200 reviews for Daddy Harry for me to write this, but I was getting good reviews. Please don't dissapoint me. Read and review. -Donald
1. Prologue

**Twin Power**

Chapter one: Prologue

A/N: Ok everyone this is the promised sequel to Daddy Harry. I decided to go ahead and start on it, even tho I haven't gotten the 200 reviews, I got close, and I didn't give you the full 30 chapters that I said I was going to give you for the last story. Please I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed Daddy Harry. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I love you all. —Donald

It had been almost 11 years since the twins were born, and they were getting ready to go to Hogwart's where there parents met and went to school. Where they were born, and brought up there first year of there life. They had been through a few things, but loved there parents and family so much. They had three siblings at this time, and one more on the way, due around Christmas time. Harry there father was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts after Albus Dumbledore retired 5 years ago, and decided to put him in charge. At the same time there mother became the sole Professor of Defense of the Dark Arts, instead of being Co-Professor with Harry. Alex and Nichole Potter were the oldest of the Potter children, and were enjoying there life. They have known that they were going to go to Hogwart's ever since they could talk. They new that they were special, not because they were Harry and Ginny Potters children, but because of the special twin thing they have. They could read each others mind, and knew when each other were hurt or afraid, or even happy. At 1 they were walking and beginning to talk, at 5 they had gotten there owl and kitten that were accompanying them to school this year. Alex's Owl, Manu had gotten less jittery since he was a chick, and Nicholes cat Cancor was looking more and more like her father every day. At this time, Cancor was curled up on Nichole's lap purring away, while she and her brother were talking about what it would be like being back at Hogwart's as students this time. They also talked about what house they would like to be in their years there.

"I hope that we're in Griffindor, and not only because that's where our family were sorted, but also because I think that we would make good there." Nicole said as she played a game of Wizards chess with Alex. Alex it seemed had been taking lessons from his Uncle Ron, because he was hard to beat at the game. In fact the only one he couldn't quite beat yet was Ron himself, but he has come close.

"Yah I agree with you Nicky, Griffindor would be a great choice for us to join. Truthfully I don't really care as long as it's not Slytherin. Hey you think when we go to Diagon Alley, we might be able to talk to Uncle Fred and George about bringing some samples back to school for them, and being sales people for them? Actually I don't care what house I'm in as long as we can both be together, and be on a quidditch team." Alex was thinking about this and getting a bad feeling about what house he and his sister were going to be put in. He didn't know it yet, but he was a seer and able to see the future. He had a bad feeling that he was going to be put in Slytherin, but he didn't know why. He did know from what he was feeling that he and his sister were going to be in the same house, just not quite sure where.

"What if we're put in Slytherin? What do you think mom and dad will think?" Alex asked with a bit of concern.

"What are you feeling Alex?" Nichole was concerned because she has seen what her brother has done with his visions. He had known what there mother was having before she new, in fact he had known that she was pregnant before she new.

"I don't know Nicky, it's just a weird feeling I'm getting. I would be prepared for the possibility of us being put someplace other than Griffindor. I do know that we're going to be put in the same house, but I have a feeling that it won't be Griffindor."

Knowing to trust her brothers feelings, she just shook her head wondering what house that they were going to go into. She starts to think, what are our strengths and weaknesses. 1. We're brave. 2. We're friendly 3. We're good with magic. 4. We're smart 5. We have our uncles love of pranks. Those are the good points, and with them it seems that they would be put in Grifindor, but Alex said that he didn't think they were going to be. Hmmm how about our flaws. 1. We're sometimes a pain in the but with our pranks. 2. We definetely have the Weasley temper. 3. We sometimes give our hearts to quick. 4 along with giving our hearts, we're known to follow them without thinking of the consequences. Well I guess it looks like it might be either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, as long as it's not Slytherin. "Well Alex, we will find out tomorrow when we get there. Are you all packed?"

"I'm as ready as I will ever be. Even tho if we forgot anything, we can always get mom or dad to go home to get it for us, considering it's just in Hogsmeade. We will be going by the train to school tomorrow right?"

"Yah mom and dad wanted us to go by it for the first year at least, so that we can experience it. I don't know, we have ridden it many times before. Well I guess I know what they are talking about, so I'm not going to complain, are you?"

"Nope, I'm actually looking forward to it. We haven't seen Lynn since last summer, and Uncle Brice is also starting this year isn't he?"

"Yes he is. That's right, it's going to be great." Lynn was there Aunt Hermoine's and Uncle Ron's daughter, and Brice was grandpa and grandma Potter's last son. "I can't wait, it's going to be great. Anyway we just saw them last weekend when they got back from there trip to America."

"Your right Nicky, I'm just worried about what house we're going to be put in." Alex smiled as he went to bed.

A/N: Ok here is the first chapter of the sequel to Daddy Harry. I hope that you like this one as much as you did the other one. Which house will they be put in, hmmm, now that would be telling wouldn't it. Mwaaahahahahaha. —Donald

A/N: Ok I promise you it won't be Slytherin. —Donald


	2. Train Ride

**Twin Power**

Chapter Two: Train ride to hogwart's

A/N: Ok everyone this is the second chapter to my sequel. I am going to tell you this now, this story isn't going to be updated as often as Daddy Harry was, because I'm not sure how this is going to go. This will be longer, and I promise you that it won't be as happy as Daddy Harry, but there will be some happy times. There are two other things that I promise, 1. Like I said the twins won't be Griffindor's, everyone puts there kids in Griffindor, and I have my reasons to not put them there. You will find out where they are going, and more on the reason there not at the usual house. 2. I also promise that they will not, I repeat not be Slytherin. I'm sorry for you that like the idea, but I can never put a Potter or a Weasley or even a Granger into Slytherin house. You will find out next chapter what house they are in, and I have fixed my mistake, thank you to those that pointed out that I had put the wrong name for Hermoine and Ron's daughter, the mistakes are fixed and the new chapter 1 will be posted along with this one. Thank you as always for reading and reviewing. —Donald

The Potters ported onto platform 9 3/4 for the ritual of sending there children off to Hogwart's for the first time. Alex and Nichole ran off to find there cousins and uncle on the platform, dragging Harry and Ginny along with them. They found Lynn and Brice along with Hermoine and Ron standing there at the entrance like they had just arrived. James and Lily were watching over the little ones back at home, and sent Brice along with his brother and sister-in-law.

Nichole and Alex greeted there cousin and uncle with smiles, hugs, and handshakes. Then they also said there hello to there other aunt and uncle. Smiling they ran to put there trunks and stuff on the train and came back out to say there good byes. They hugged there mom and dad, and there aunt and uncle before heading off to the compartment that they had secured. They new that they didn't have to worry about missing them to much, considering that they were all professors at the school. In fact the kids were musing about what they new about the school that the other first years didn't, for the school was there playground. This was just like going home for them. They were chatting in there compartment when a shy looking boy came in asking if he may join them.

"Sure have a seat. My names Alex Potter, and this is my twin sister Nichole, but everyone calls her Nicky. Over there is our cousin Lynn Weasley, and that's our Uncle Bryce Potter." They all exchanged hellos and handshakes.

"My names Liam Longbottom, and I have heard of you all from my father and mother. I have been looking forward to meeting you all, my father and mother were friends with your parents back during there Hogwart's days." Liam smiled at the thought about finally meeting these people, hoping that they all could become friends. Liam was a average sized boy, with blonde hair, and blue eyes. From his name you can tell that he is Nevilles son, but they new not who his mother was.

"Nice to meet you Liam, your father's Neville Longbottom right?" Alex asked this with a grin on his face. He knew who Neville was from stories that his father had told them about there friend that had been very helpful throughout the years.

"Yes he is. Him and my mother have been married since the end of there Hogwart's years, I guess they met there. I know most people would have considered my mother a bit loony, but she has deffenetely calmed down a lot since she graduated a year later. No one new she was pregnant with me, I was born that summer, she hid her pregnancy quite well I guess. She was quite smart even tho a bit loony." Liam was smiling at the thought of the stories that he had been told.

The five of them were starting some games of chess and exploding snaps when the trolley lady came by and everyone bought there share of treats for the rest of the ride there to Hogwarts.

"So Liam, what house would you like to be in? Ourselves we were thinking that we might not get into the same house as our parents, because my brother here is somewhat of a seer, and had noticed that we're not going to be there. At least he found that we're not going into Slytherin. What do you say that try to get into the same house. I hear my dad telling stories about he told the sorting hat anywhere but Slytherin, maybe we can all ask to be put in the same house. I'm sure that we're all smart enough, and friendly enough to go into either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, since we know that we're not going to Griffindor."

Everyone agreed to try to do this, they knew that they didn't want to go into Slytherin, and if some of them wouldn't go to Griffindor, none wanted to. The rest of the trip went quietly, and happily as the five of them got to know each other more, and became fast friends. They found what there strengths and weaknesses are, and how to help each other out. Liam seemed to be quite good at Herbology, like his father. Alex and Nicky were good at defense and potions, Lynn was great at history, and charms, while Brice was good at everything else, just like his father and mother. They found that they were going to be great at helping each other through there seven years there.

A/N: I hope that this wasn't to short of a chapter for you, but they have gotten to the school, and the next chapter will be the sorting ceremony. To answer a question posed to me, why do the twins call Brice Uncle Brice, it is because they know that he younger than them, but they do it out of respect. They won't be calling him that all the time at school, but it just is what they have always called him. Please read and review. —Donald


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Twin Power**

Chapter 3: The sorting ceremony

A/N: Here you go my friendly readers and reviewers, the third chapter to the sequel. Thank you for all your reviews. —Donald

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade, all the students piled out of the train, and "this way first years, first years follow me." This was bellowed out by the half-giant Groundskeeper of Hogwarts, and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, Rubeus Hagrid. He took them across the lake in the boats while the other students took carriages to the castle. The first years were welcomed at the front doors by Professor Weasley saying "welcome to Hogwarts, you will be following me, and will soon be sorted into the houses that you will be part of for your full time at Hogwarts. Your actions can earn you and lose your house points. If you will wait in here for me to bring you in." The first years noticed a smile cross her face but weren't sure why, but were happy that she was in a good mood.

As the first years were waiting a bit nervously, they turned to the four that were the least nervous for some reason. A tall blonde walked up and asked, "why aren't you guys worried about what happens?"

Alex looked at the kid and smiled, "well for one, we grew up here, for our parents are professors here. The professor that greeted us is our Aunt Hermoine Weasley. Nicky and mines are Professors Harry and Ginny Potter. Nice to meet you sir, my names Alex Potter." Alex offered his hand to the kid. After getting a bit of a stare from him, he remembered someone else, "and please excuse me for being rude, this is our Uncle Brice Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you all. So you're the infamous Potter twins. This is going to be an interesting 7 years if your all in it. Names Brandon Malfoy, I hear that our fathers weren't good friends til their last two years at Hogwarts. I hope that we can be friends before then." Brandon took the offered hand and shook it with the others.

As the 1st years sat there waiting for Professor Weasley to call them into the main hall to be sorted into there houses. There were about 30 of them this year, and they figure that they would be split up pretty evenly among the houses. You could tell who were friends from before, and who was family. The muggle born were easily picked out, because they were looking around with awe, not sure what to think about this place. They only had to wait for another 10 more minutes before the professor walked back in to lead them in. They were led past the rows of onlooking upper classmen from the different houses. When they made it to the front of the hall, Headmaster Potter clinked his goblet and said, "welcome to Hogwarts you all, you will now be sorted into one of the 4 houses, may you do them and your families proud. Thank you." With that he sat down, and Professor Weasley brought up a stool which held a tattered wizards hat on it, in which a tear formed in its brim and it started singing.

(Sorry I'm not even going to try here, I'm no good at it)

After the noise calmed down after the song, Professor Weasley started reading names off of the list in her hand. When she got down to one name on her list, she called out. "Liam Longbottom." Liam walked up and sat on the stool putting on the hat.

"Hmmm, very interesting, your father was a Griffindor, and your mother was a Ravenclaw, you would do good in both houses. Where shall I place you. Do you have a request young Longbottom."

"I would like to go where my new friends the Potters and Weasley go, if possible."

"Very well then, that will be no problem." The great hall fell into a silence when they heard the next words come from the hats mouth. "Please step down and I will sort all 6 of you into the same house once I find out there choice." Liam stepped down and stood by Professor Weasley.

"Uhm, this is very unusual, but I guess we keep going. Brandon Malfoy."

Brandon stepped up to the stool and put the hat on. "Are you considered one of the friends that Mr. Longbottom was referring to?"

"I guess you could say that. Why?"

"I am going to give you all a choice of two houses to go to, and then sort you all into the same house at the same time. So which will it be young Malfoy, Ravenclaw, or Griffindor? You would do good in either house."

"I guess I would do something that most people would think weird for a Malfoy, I choose Griffindor."

"Thank you, you may step down and go to join Mr. Longbottom."

Brandon got down and joined Liam beside Professor Weasley as she read off first the three Potters, then her own daughter "Lynn Weasley," and she soon joined the rest of the group.

"Well I'm sure you were wondering why I separated these students only. I have given these 6 a choice because they were so adament about being together. This has only happened once before, 400 years ago, and they were the same way. So I will be putting these 6 in ....."

A/N: Ok it's a cliffhanger, but I want some input in this. I was going to put them not in Griffindor, but if I get enough reviews to put them there, I will. You have until Friday to let me know in review which of the two houses to put them in. The next chapter will be put up on January 1st 2005 thank you. —Donald


	4. A Few Surprises

**Twin Power**

Chapter 4: A Few Surprises

A/N: Ok everyone here is the next chapter, I thank you for your responses to what house I should put them in. Even tho I was going to put them in one, I will go with my reviewers, and put them where everyone wants them. You will see with the first word of the chapter where there at. Thank you for all your reviews, and keep them coming. —Donald

"Griffindor." The hat finally shouted, all 6 of them will be put into the Griffindor house to win and lose points. There was an tremendous uproar of applause from everyone in the hall, students and teachers alike. Everyone could see a smile on the face of the Headmaster when he stood up and clinked his glass announcing for everyone to be quiet now, he then waited til the six made there way to there new house table smiling.

"Welcome to all. I have a few announcements to make before the feast starts. The forbidden forest is as always forbidden for all students to go into. The indominatable Mr. Filch has a list of many items that are not aloud by students at this school on his door. I would also like to announce to all of you that I have procured a new assistant Professor to help Professor Potter out while she is with child again. I have asked my brother-in-law Bill Weasley to help out and to take over while she is on maternity leave after the Christmas break. Will you all help me welcome Professor Weasley to our midst." The hall erupted in applause as Bill Weasley stood and waved to the students. "Now let the feast begin." The headmaster clapped his hands and the tables filled with all kinds of food and drink. There was murmurs and talk among the students as they ate there meal.

Everyone looked at the Potters and Weasley's who were in the 1st year wondering if they knew anything about the new teacher. Of course the 4 of them just shook there heads, because they hadn't heard anything about it. They were all happy tho to hear that there Uncle was going to be teaching there. As they ate there dinner they sent glimpses up at the professors with smiles. They were laughing and having fun going over what they had done over the summer.

Liam Longbottom told everyone how he had gone with his mom and grandpa going after rumpled snorlacks. That is when everyone realized who he was, there were rumors that had gone on around the school about Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood having a child after Neville graduated, but they were just rumors at that time, until they just realized that the child is right there in there midst.

Ginny Potter looked down at her children and smiled, for she was one of the few that knew the truth about what happened. For she was pregnant at the same time as Luna, she had told her that she and Neville had never been with anyone before, and had one night where they were both lonely. They had slept with each other, the first time for each of them, and Liam is what came of it. Neville being the stand up guy that he was, immediately asked Luna to marry him as soon as he found out. It seems that the two had been in love with each other for some time, and Luna was more than willing to marry him.

After the feast, the Headmaster called for all the prefects to lead the 1st years to the dorm, and good night to all.

The prefects led the 8 new griffindor 1st years to the griffindor tower, telling them all about the stairways and what they were like when they moved. They informed them about the disappearing stair and to jump over it. When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, she asked "password please".

"No fear" the 5th year prefect told the portrait and she opened up to reveal the common room for all the 1st years. "This is the common room where you will be doing your homework most of the time. We also celebrate different things here, from quidditch wins, to birthdays, and for anyone that stays over the holidays, we celebrate holidays down here. Your dorms are to the left and up for the girls, and to the right and up for the boys. Your stuff is already up there ready for you, so I would suggest that you get some sleep. Good night all."

Liam, Brandon, Alex, and Bryce went up and to the right after saying good night to the girls and into there room. They went to there own beds and Alex left his owl out through the window, telling her to go to the owlry. "That's a beautiful owl you have there Alex, the last pure white owl I have seen was my brothers. Is she a offspring of Hedgwig?" Bryce asked this.

Alex thought that he had known, but guessed that he hadn't. "Yah she's the daughter of Hedgwig and Pig. I got her for Christmas of my 5th year. She is a great owl. She isn't as excitable as her father was, but is a bit."

The girls went to there room, and went to there bed. The girl 1st years consisted of Nicole, Lynn, Deidre Finnigan, and Melissa Thomas. All the girls fathers had gone to school together, and they all knew each other because of that. The girls spent most of the night talking about what school was going to be like. All of them already knew there way around Hogwarts, for they had visited Nicky and Lynn during some of the summers, which they had spent exploring. "So which one of you got the Invisibility cloak Nicky? You or Alex?" Deidre asked this, they all knew about the famous cloak, and were wondering which one got it, if any.

Nicky blushed a bit and said, "neither one of us. Dad said that maybe when we get older, he might let one of us have it, but we were to young to use it at this time. Well at least that's what he thinks. You see, " Nicky whispered with a conspiritorial voice, "we were actually given it by our mom saying, have fun, but don't get caught. To bad we didn't get the map also, but I guess we will be getting it later. Good night all, I'm getting tired."

A/N: Ok that is the end of chapter 4, I hope you like. —Donald


	5. Classes Begin

**Twin Power**

Chapter 5: Classes start

A/N: hey all, this is the next chapter of the kids. Hope you like it. —Donald

The next morning at breakfast, the Griffindor 1st years all sat together. They were eating breakfast quietly when the head of the house, Ginny Weasley handed them there schedule. They looked down at it and smiled. They found that they had DADA first, then double potions, and finally after lunch they had transfigurations. "Sounds like a fairly easy day, except the Double Potions. I hear that Professor Snape had calmed down over the years, ever since Voldemort's downfall, and he no longer had to be a spy for Dumbledore." Nicky said this with a smile.

Alex smiled at his sister wondering what there first day was going to be like. Knowing what his mother is like as a teacher, he didn't have to worry considering that she had kids that she has known for years in her 1st year griffindors.

The group got done with there breakfast and headed up to the DADA classroom where they were met by Professor Potter at the door. She led them into the classroom, sitting at her desk. She looked up at the class and smiled. "I know half the class, because my kids grew up with them, the ones I don't really know, except a couple of you, are you Ravenclaws. So if you would be so kind to introduce yourself when I call your name, so I will know who you are." Ginny smiled down at her class with kind eyes.

She started reading off names from a list she had, and learned that she had quite a few children of Harry's classmates in the class. She smiled at the next generation of students from her school days. "Ok everyone, first off, Chang, Conny."

"Here professor Potter." A cute little girl said from the front of the class. She was obviously Cho Chang's daughter. You could tell from the smarts that she had, and the smile she also had.

She named off about 11 more names and they were all there, and willing to learn. She was happy with her first class of 1st years this year, she didn't see any problems that she was going to have with these students. "Ok students, today we are going to study the movements and spell for minor invisibility. This spell will make you invisible for enough time to get out of the situation." Ginny smiled as she showed her students the movement and proper pronunciation for the spell, and wasn't surprised that most of the students were able to get it in the first or second try.

As Professor Potter was proud of her student's, not only didn't she give any homework that night, she also gave each house 40 points for there studious work and being able to do the assignment rather quickly. She let the class go, and went back to work. Alex, Nichole, Lynn and Bryce stayed back after the rest of the class left, telling Brandon and Liam that they would meet up with them at Potions, they had about a half hour before class started, so they thought they would talk to the Professor.

"Uhm, mom, Aunt Ginny, Ginny", this was all said by various people that were standing in the class room waiting to be acknowledged.

"Oh hi guys, did you need anything, or are you just sticking around to talk a bit before Professor Snapes class?" Ginny asked her brood with a smile. Even tho Bryce was considered her brother-in-law, she still considered him more like another one of her kids. Neither she, Ron, Harry or Hermione treated him any different from there own children except in the fact that he can call them by there first name, and had some privileges that the others don't. Bryce was thankful that he wasn't treated any different than the others really, because he didn't want to be treated differently by the other students. He was happy, and considered the others more like brothers and sisters, than as nieces and nephews.

"That was a fantastic class today. Will we be learning more like that throughout this year, or were you just teaching us this today because you have known practically the hole class all there lives?"

"Aren't you the observant one Nicky. Of course you will be learning like that more and more often, and I am not doing this just because I have seen you all growing up. I will be teaching the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins the same way. Why don't you all give me a hug then get off to class, I don't want to be blamed for the lot of you to be late to Professor Snapes class on the first day. He may have mellowed since we won the war, but he is still stern to late students." Laughing Ginny sent off the group with a hug and kiss sending them off to class. After they left she turned towards the person in the corner asking, "how long have you been standing there Harry?"

Headmaster Harry Potter stepped out of the corner and walked up to his beautiful wife saying, "not to long, I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch down in Hogsmeade today? The staff and students won't miss us, and we will be back in plenty of time for your afternoon classes." Harry gave her a wide smile that she couldn't refuse.

"That sounds lovely Harry. I need to do some shopping anyway, my robes are getting a bit tight. This is going to be a big baby this time." Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand down to Hogsmeade to do some shopping and have lunch. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched the whole time by a stranger in black. They were followed to wherever they went when they went off school grounds.

"Well Mr. Potter, you will find out about me soon enough. I will get my revenge on you and your family. Just you wait and see." He said this as a whisper where no one would be able to hear him, and suddenly disappeared.

Harry and Ginny were none the wiser about the stranger that was watching them at that time. If they had even noticed anything that he had said they would have recognized the voice, and had been afraid of him.

After lunch, Harry led Ginny up to the castle where she went to teach her afternoon class, and Harry went up to his office to do some paperwork. When Harry got to his office, he was surprised to see his old Headmaster standing in the office, with a worried look on his face.

"Albus, what brings you here today? Did we have a meeting today? What's wrong, you look worried?" Harry had said these three questions in quick secession before Dumbeldore could get a word in edgewise.

"Don't worry to much Harry, we didn't have a meeting planned today. What is wrong, is the same reason that I'm here. Someone has taken up and started watching you Ginny and the kids. The order has been tracking him and what he is doing, but we haven't been able to discern who he is. All that we know is that his name is, striker, and that he is a mercenary. Don't worry to much about what is going to happen, we will find him. Just be careful Harry."

"Another person after me and my family, just what I need. Well I will do what you ask Albus, of course. Just keep him away from my family ok."

"There is one more thing Harry, he left you a note." Albus handed Harry a note that had a neat scrawl to it. Harry wasn't sure, but he thought that he had seen this handwriting before, but wasn't sure.

"Thank you Albus, I will keep the school safe."

After Albus left, Harry picked up the note, and started to read it.

Dear Mr. Potter

I'm sure that you haven't expected to hear from me anytime at all. I assure you that I am very much alive, and getting ready to start another war. You and your friends and family have no way of beating me, so don't even try.

Good day to you Mr. Potter, I'm sure we will meet again some day.

Striker

Harry read the letter again and again, and went to bed that night wondering where he had seen that handwriting before, and why would striker be after him. As he fell asleep, he dreamt about that handwriting and just couldn't place it yet. At about 3 in the morning, he sat straight up and screamed "nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo". Harry had just figured out who wrote the note, and he was shaking badly when Ginny wrapped his arms around him saying soothing things in his ear. Harry was shaking as he handed the note to Ginny.

"You know who wrote this write Ginny, say it isn't him. Please say it isn't him, I saw him die. He couldn't have come back to haunt us, could he. Ginny please confirm to me that I'm not reading this right. Tell me that he didn't write that, that it's just a joke." Harry was really panicking now.

Ginny was just as scared, for yes she knew who wrote that note. Even tho it was impossible for it, he has come back from the dead to take his revenge on the ones that he thought done him wrong. ...........................

A/N: Ok everyone, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I found a side to me that I didn't know I had. I am going to put them in every couple of chapters. Not a whole lot of them, but a few. Thank you for reading and reviewing. —Donald


	6. The News

**Twin Power**

Chapter 6: The News

It was signed LM, and they knew who's hand writing it belonged to. "I thought that he was dead Harry. He couldn't have survived the battle, he died. There is no way in hell that this is Lucious Malfoy, you saw him die, didn't you?" Ginny and Albus asked him at the same time.

"You know that they never found his body guys. It might have been possible that he has just been sitting back and getting his strength back. We need to call together a meeting of the order once more Albus. Do you think you can get a hold of them, and bring them here tonight?" It was more of a statement, than a question.

"Of course Harry, is there anyone else that you want at the meeting?"

"Yes, I want you to get a hold of Draco and Pansy, they should know what's going on. Also see if you can get a hold of as many of the .... No wait, I think that they still have the galleons that they got from the meeting to let them know that there is a meeting. I had them all keep them just in case something like this came up. I will have Hermione set it off for tonight. The ones that I want here, will still have them, and be here. We won't tell the students what is going on yet. I want to have everyone's idea on what to do. Albus you know what you are needed to do, so if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to Hermione." Harry left the office with Ginny.

Albus Dumbledore left to get a hold of the people that were requested. He knew that Harry was doing the right thing, and that the order might have lost some people do to time and fighting, but they were going to be growing by quite a few tonight.

Harry made an announcement to the whole school that day at lunch. "Attention everyone, the rest of today's classes are canceled, will the professors please meet me in my office after lunch. Now please everyone eat up, and you will have the rest of the day off, but I would prefer that you don't leave the castle grounds til further notice." Harry sat down and the tables were filled to overflowing with food. Harry didn't eat much that lunch, in fact he didn't think that he would be eating much for a while.

After lunch, Harry went to his office and waited for the rest of the staff. They started arriving shortly there after and Harry waited til they all arrived. "Thank you for all coming. I will now tell you why classes were canceled for the rest of the day. Lucious Malfoy is back, and he is coming after my family, and then probably after the castle." Harry looked over the faces of his friends and family, they were all nervous, and fidgety. "I want to know what is going on, and for you all to reassure the students that nothing is wrong at this time. Professor Weasley, Hermione, I want you to activate the DA and have them here tonight at 6. I have called a meeting of the order for tonight, and there is also two people that I have asked to be here tonight that have a piece of what is going on. I would ask if you all will be at the meeting tonight, so we can discuss what we're going to do about what's going on and what we can do about it. Thank you all, you are dismissed. Hermione, will you Ron and Ginny stay behind for a few minutes?"

"Harry, how do you know that it is Lucious?" Professor Snape asked when all the others were out of the room

Harry handed his old Potions master the letter that he got this morning. "This is how Severus, it came from him. That is his hand writing, wouldn't you agree?"

For once Severus Snape was speechless. He hadn't seen that handwriting in so long, he had thought that Malfoy was dead like the rest of them had. "Oh Harry, this convinces me. Is there anything that I can do to help at this time?"

Harry took a deep breath before answering him. "I don't know whether or not I want to ask you to do this or not Severus. Can you ask some of your old "friends" whether or not they know anything about Lucious's plans?"

"I will do all I can Headmaster, but they don't really trust me anymore. But I do have a few friends that will still talk to me."

"That's all I ask Severus, will you be able to get any information before tonight?"

"I will see what I can do. If there's nothing else, please excuse me, and I will try to find out information for you." With that Severus Snape left the office with a swish of his cloak.

"Ok you three know what I know so far. How many of the DA do you think still have there Galleons Hermione?"

"Well I keep in touch with around 10 of them, and they all do, there's the Creeveys, Padma and Pavarti Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville and Luna still have theres, and then theres your cousin Mark Evans, and C.........."

"Who was that last one Hermione? I didn't catch who you said."

"Cho Chang still has hers also. I know you two didn't get along to well in your last couple of years, but she was still a member."

"That's all right Hermione, I'm actually glad that she did, she was good at her stuff." Turning towards his other best friend and brother-in-law, "Ron did your brothers Fred and George keep a hold of theirs?" Harry was hoping that the twins did.

"As far as I know they did. If they did, they will be at the meeting tonight. I think all the clan will be there tonight." Ron smiled at the thought of the whole Weasley clan being there.

"Well almost everyone." Taking a deep breath, Harry turned towards Ginny. "I only want you there for the first few minutes while I discuss what's going on. After that you are to go to our quarters to rest. Your not going to get into this fight in your condition." Harry said this as if it wasn't a request, but a known fact.

Ginny looked at him with a scorned look, but knew that he only meant the best for her. "Ok Harry, I will do as you say. I won't like it, but I will. Is there anything that I can do from here?" Ginny asked this last part with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Actually yes Gin, I want you to help organize the schools staff and eventually the students in the Castles defense. In fact you might want to stay for the whole meeting, it might help to get some good advice." Harry said with a grin as he looked over at his loving wife.

"Ok is there anything else that you can think of everyone? If not, you can go to your tasks. Hermione, please make sure that the DA can get here tonight please." Harry turned back to his desk looking at some paperwork saying good bye, and everyone took this as there clue to go to there tasks.

Ginny stayed with him the rest of the day before the meeting. She massaged Harry's shoulders and gave him a kiss. "Everything will be alright Harry."

Harry smiled up at her and said, "I know Gin, I'm just worried about you and the kids. I know that you can take care of yourselves, but I can't help but worry. Where are the younger kids?"

"There with your parents right now, I will send an owl to them to bring them along when they come to the meeting tonight."

"Thank you Ginny, I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, and I love you to. Now let's not worry about it. We still have a couple of hours before the meeting, why don't we go down and get something to eat. You barely touched your lunch this afternoon." Ginny pulled him to his feet and dragged him off to the kitchens. They spent the rest of the day talking with some of the students, and gathering some of the older students from the current DA group. Letting them know what was going on, and to not let the other students panic. They had them helping Ginny with the castle defense. He knew that they were to be trusted, because he had trained them himself. Harry had kept one of his past times even tho he had become the Headmaster. Harry still taught the DA and they were kind of a junior order. He told them to be at the meeting tonight, and to be ready to help out.

Hermione reported to Harry later that all the DA members that she knew still had there coins, reported that they would be there tonight, and that they were still willing to help him out.

Harry smiled at this, and sat down to an early dinner with Ginny and his family when it happened. Something that hasn't happened in almost 13 years. Harry grabbed his for head, and let out a blood curdling scream as he got a mental image from someone. Harry was able to finally get him out of his head, but was a bit weak still. Everyone looked at him, and since most of the faculty knew what was happening and they were worried. Harry told them that he was alright, he was able to shut it out now, it only looked this bad this time, because he hadn't been hit by it in 13 years. He was alright now thank to Professor Snapes oculamancy lessons.

A/N: Ok everyone, I hope you like where I have begun to take this story. I must say it isn't where I had planned on taking it when I first started to write it, but it just came to me. Thank you everyone for you great reviews, and criticisms that I have received, how few they were. I have gotten a hold of some loyal readers that keep telling me that they love my stories that are coming from the Daddy Harry franchise. It all started there, and now this is actually the fourth story that has come from it, including Daddy Harry itself. Please if you want a backstory on the twins, and the rest, read Daddy Harry if you haven't read it yet. The order of the stories in the time line of the events are, 1: Final Battle: Harry vs. Voldemort. 2: Daddy Harry. 3. Christmas Harry, and 4. Twin Power. That is the order of the stories that happen in that order. Thank you again for your great reviews and comments. ----Donald


	7. The Meeting

**Twin Power**

Chapter 7: The Meeting

The first to arrive that evening besides the ones that resided at the castle, was Mark Evans. Mark had graduated a few years after Harry had, he was a 2nd year when Harry graduated. He was now a well respected Auror, and working his way up through the ranks. When he walked in, he went straight up to Harry and gave him a hug. "Harry it's great to see you again. How are things going around here for the new Headmaster? Are the students giving you trouble?"

"No problems here at the school Mark. How are things going with you?"

"Fine. Works good, lifes good."

"How's my little god niece? Is she excited about starting Hogwarts in a couple of years?"

"She and her mother send all there love, and yes she's excited because she knows she's magical. Hey mother wants to send her to go to school in America tho. That's where she went to school you know."

"I know. It's something that you two will have to talk about before then. I will help you all out any way I can, and support wherever you want to send her." Harry remembered Mark's wife, she is a pretty American that came over to England to study with the ministry for a couple of years to learn there ways of training Aurors, and decided to stay after meeting Mark. It was a world wind romance, and they have a beautiful little daughter that has shown quite a bit of talent in magic already, and she's only 9 years old. Yes Harry was hoping that they would send her to Hogwarts, but would support anything that they decided to do.

The rest of the order and the DA arrived between 5 and 6 and made there way up to the Room of Requirements for the meeting. The members of this years 7th and 6th years DA were also there as invited guests with there counterparts from the past. When they were all seated, Harry called the meeting to order. "As the Headmaster of this school, I would like to call this meeting of the Order of the Pheonix, and the past and present DA to order. Presiding will be Albus Dumbledore, retired Headmaster, and leader of the order. There all yours Albus." Harry said with a smile, he had already talked to him about what was to be discussed at the meeting, and what everyone was to do.

"Thank you Harry. Welcome to this meeting, I'm sorry that it has to be under such circumstances. I'm sure you all wonder why you were called here tonight, and why we have some people that aren't part of the order. First off I would like to extend an invitation to the DA both past and present that are here to join the Order. All in favor say Aye."

There was a hand that shot up from one of the members of the order in the back asking, "why are we letting them in at this time, is there a problem Albus?"

"Yes there is, we are having problems with a foe that we had thought was long gone. He has come back and threatened to attack both the Headmasters family and friends, and also to attack the school. Now I ask you is there any objections to the new order members?" When there was no objections, he smiled and said, "welcome to the order people. Now down to the business at hand. Harry would you like to tell them what's going on."

Harry stood up and faced the crowd of people that were his friends. "Friends, this morning I got a message from an old enemy saying that he has been watching me and my family, and will take us out one by one, and then take out the school. Now I don't usually take these threats seriously, but this man was one of Voldemorts most staunchest allies back during the war, and he is a serious threat. Like Albus said, we thought that he was long dead, but I can guarantee that he is not." Looking over at Draco and Pansy he said this last part, "our enemy this time is Lucious Malfoy. He is back, and he is a threat that might even be more powerful than Voldemort himself. Not only has he been able to get to me through my scar, but I'm not able to look into what he is doing. I want you all to look into your contacts and see if you can find him, or what he has for followers. Will Draco and Pansy Malfoy and the students that are here please stay after the meeting so I can talk to you. Albus I will leave the rest of this meeting to you, thank you for your help everyone." Harry sat down and watched what people were thinking.

Albus stood up and thanked Harry. "Now we know what is happening kind of. All of you know what your assignments are usually, so they won't be different. New members, you are to be assigned to help out some of the older members, with what they are doing." Albus gave out assignments, and then let them all go.

The 6th and 7th year DA members and Draco and Pansy Malfoy stayed after the meeting to Harry.

"Ok guys here's what I want you to do. The 6th and 7th years will be used to help defend the school. You will also be training your fellow students in order to help out in the defense. You may go." After the students left, Harry turned towards the last two in the room. "I'm sorry that this has happened Draco and Pansy. Is there anything I can do to help you two out. You are now official members of the Order, so you will be asked to help out if you can. Have you heard anything from you father Draco? Before you say anything, I know that you thought he was dead also, but has there been any kind of clues that he has been around?"

"Truthfully Harry, I don't know. There might have been some clues, but I thought that they were just coincidences. I mean there are some things that have come up missing from the mansion, but I thought that they were just lost. I guess that my father could have gotten into the house and gotten them." Draco looked nervous and worried. "Can you protect my family also Harry? I mean we have 3 small children besides Brandon who started this year with your daughter." Pansy was now really worried, and almost begging for Harry's help.

"Yah we can keep them safe, why don't you two go home and get some things packed up to move here. Bring your kids here to Hogwarts to stay, you will be safe here. Don't worry, it will be alright." Harry gave them one of his winning smiles, showing why he is so loved and respected, and also how he became one of the youngest Headmasters at Hogwarts ever.

"Thank you Harry. We will do it immediately. We will be here in the morning. Unless we can borrow a few of the house elves from here to help with the packing, and then we can be here in a couple of hours."

"I know that, and you can borrow as many as you think you will need." Harry clapped his hands, and Dobby showed up.

"How may I help you master Headmaster Harry Potter sir."

"Yes Dobby, will you get a group of the house elves to help the malfoys here to pack up there things to come to Hogwarts please."

"Yes sir, we will go with them to pack." With that, Dobby disappeared to get some vollunteers.

"Well you two better get back home, so you can tell them what you want to be packed." Harry took a book, and cast a spell turning it into a portkey. "You know how to use these things, it will send you home, and when your done it will bring you and your family back here. Don't worry about your stuff when you get it packed, the elves will bring it all here. Would you like me to have your son waiting for you when you get back?"

"Yes please, and tell him not to worry. If he get's worried tell him to not. I'm sure that he will be ok, I know that he has made some new friends, tell him if he would like, he can bring them along with him when he comes sees us. Can you believe it Harry, a Malfoy in Griffindor, I'm so proud of him." Draco and Pansy were so happy that there son won't be a problem on this school like they used to be.

"Yes I know he has friends here, some of them are my, twins, niece and brother." Harry smiled at the look on there face. He wasn't sure whether they were happy or shocked. "Well you two better go. The portkey will take you there in 3....2....1 now." Draco and Pansy felt a tug behind there navels and landed in the middle of what would seems like a war going on in there living room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, my babies." Pansy ran off to find her children while Draco was fighting the people in his house. "Hurry up Pansy, we have to get out of here. Pansy where are you?" Draco went running to where the kids were supposed to be and found his wife on her knees crying her heart out, with none of the kids to be found. She was holding a teddy bear that had blood on it.

Draco took his wife into his arms crying himself and as he activated the Port Key to send them back, anyone that was there could here the embittered cry's of a mother who has lost her babies. When they landed back in Harry's office they found...............

A/N: ok I hope you don't hate me for the cliffhangers, but I just thought that you would like them more than what I was giving you in the first story. I know that you loved Daddy Harry, this one is going to be a bit darker, but it won't be all sad, there will be happy times also. Next chapter we will find out what Draco and Pansy found when they landed back in the Headmasters office, and we will be celebrating Halloween. Love you all —Donald


	8. Halloween

**Twin Power**

Chapter 8: Halloween

When Draco and Pansy landed in the Headmasters office, they were really sad because as far as they knew, there 3 young children were killed in the attack in there house. To there great surprise, they found the three of them were safe and sound in the office when they landed. "How did they get here Harry?" Pansy asked furiously as she hugged her children to them.

"When Dobby got there, the fight had already started, but they hadn't found your children yet. It seems that your elves were keeping them safe and out of harms way till someone came to get them. Dobby got the kids and brought them here right after you left. I then contacted the ministry immediately and they sent out a team of Aurors to take care of what was happening. I'm sorry to say that your house isn't livable any more. The other house elves are packing what's left now and have been instructed to bring it here. Your safe now, and your children are safe, a lot scared, but safe. Brandon is waiting for you in your new quarters. He has been excused from class tomorrow, considering it's Friday, and he can spend it with his family. Don't worry, he doesn't know what happened yet, but I think he suspects. Draco Pansy, I'm sorry about what happened, I thought he was going to go after me first, if I had known this would happen, I would have had you guys out of there sooner." Harry looked older than his 27 years at that moment.

"It's ok Harry, thank you for all you have done. I'm just glad that my children are safe. There wasn't anything that you could have done. I swear complete allegiance to the order and what ever they need to do during this war to take down my father and his followers." Draco said this with a bit of contempt, but not for Harry, it was his father.

"I will also help out Harry. I can help madame pomphrey in the hospital wing. I took and learned to be a medi-witch." Harry was glad to have these former enemy's on his side at this time. He also knew that they would keep there word to him and help protect his family, friends, and the school.

"Now go you 5, go see Brandon, to let him know that your all alright. I will see you in the morning. You can let Brandon know that he is excused from his classes tomorrow, and he doesn't need to go back to his dormitory tonight. If I know my family and there friend Liam, they are probably there with him. Tell them they don't have to go tomorrow either. If there any problem, send them up to me and Ginny, or Ron and Hermione." Harry smiled at them as they walked out and into the familiar halls of Hogwarts. Turning to the portraits of the former Headmasters he said, "this is going to be a bad one isn't it?" It was more of a statement, than a question, so he didn't expect an answer.

The next couple of months went by rather quickly, and Halloween was upon them. Halloween night was a pretty uneventful one, the students were going through Hogsmeade trick or treating. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, James and Lily volunteered to take the ones from 1st 2nd and 3rd years around as chaperones for there first trips to the town. They were all having fun and going around and having butter beers and getting sweets from honeydukes.

The Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Malfoys and other invited guests were having a private party at the Headmasters private house in Hogsmeade, which had been expanded a few times since they got it as a wedding gift. They had a lot of trick or treaters, and a small haunted house through there backyard. They had a lot of fun and only a few mishaps.

The one downside to having so many people at there house for a party was that they weren't able to get them all back to the castle. They had them all stay the night in a big old slumber party. While the kids were watching a movie in the living room, the adults went to the den to have a private meeting about what was happening.

"Dad what have you and mom found out so far?" Harry asked his father with a look of wondering.

"Nothing yet Harry, but we have some good leads. We have been following some of his followers that had attacked the Malfoy Mansion that night, and have found some of there hideouts. There weren't anyone there anymore, but we have found some clues as to what they have planned for the future. It seems that Lucious has decided to take up where Voldemort left off when you defeated him. He doesn't have as many followers as Voldemort did, but he is gathering them up. We also found out why they attacked you guys Draco. He wanted revenge for you turning against him. I'm sorry, but it looks like they have taken over the mansion as there headquarters. It looks like your not going to be able to go back there any time soon." James said with remorse.

"That's ok Mr. Potter, we understood that we wouldn't be able to go back. I'm just glad to be able to get some of my stuff out of there, and that my family are ok."

"No need to call me Mr. Potter Draco, you are grown up now, you can call me James, or Prongs."

"Thank you James, I will remember that. It is considered a privilege to call a former enemy by there first name. I take that with pride as to be able to call you and your family friends now." Draco extended his hand to James for a handshake.

James took it and shook it with a laugh. "I know what you mean Draco, I remember when your mother and I were in school. She wasn't that bad a person before she met your father, and from what I understand she still wasn't one when she died. I'm sorry about your mother, I know that your father killed her, but I can tell you that she looks down on you everyday and is proud of you and your family."

Draco and Pansy had a tear in there eyes when they heard this saying, "thank you James, that means a lot to us, more than you could ever know. Well I think that we will turn in, I'm getting tired, and I know Pansy is also. Good night all, just send the kids up if there any problems. Even tho I'm sure they won't be, there here with kids there own age, and are happy for now."


	9. And Baby makes 6

**Twin Power**

Chapter 9: And Baby Makes 6

A/N: Ok to let you know what's going on, because I was asked, Sirius's and Arabella's and Remuses and Tonks children are one year behind the twins and all, they are the same age as Bryce, but he is more magical because he is James and Lily's son. —Donald

A/N2: Another little side note, someone brought up the question about Mark Evans being too young to have a child as old as I said they were. But I never said that his wife didn't have a child before they got married, did I. He had married a widow that he had met at work, and she had a child from her late husband. I know she would have to be older than I, but who cares, as long as there in love. —Donald

It was now around Christmas time, and Ginny was definitely showing that she was about to have her 6th child at any time. Ginny was a bit nervous to say the least, but she was happily getting things ready for Christmas. She had to do her shopping for her large family and extended family. While out shopping she ran into Lily, and joined her for lunch.

"Hey Gin, how are you doing? You are looking great, about ready to have that baby I see." Lily had a genuine smile on her face when she said this.

"Oh mom, I can't really wait to have this one. I think that this is going to be the last one tho. I know that I am getting up there in age, and I think that six is enough." Ginny was smiling knowing that it probably won't be the last one, but she could always hope.

"How is my youngest doing at school this year? Is he giving you any trouble?" Lily already knew that Bryce was a perfect student, and not giving anyone trouble, but wanted to know, considering that his father is a Marauder. She had to smile at the thought of him and his new friends getting into any kind of trouble.

"He is doing well, you should be proud of him, he is one of the brightest students in his year. How are you and dad doing? Has Malfoy sent any threats toward you all yet? I know that it was hard for Draco and Pansy to lose there home, but they are safe now where there at."

"He has left us alone so far, thankfully. I'm not holding my breath tho in thinking that he will leave us alone. We're too valuable to the order and to you and Harry. I hear your brother has been having fun with his teaching. I have always known since we came back that you all would be great teachers some day. I'm glad that Harry and Ron decided to go into teaching instead of Auror. That choice of career isn't good for a family. So are you all coming over for Christmas this year?" Lily knew that this last question was a stupid one, for she knew that they were, and that they wouldn't miss it for a second.

"Of course we will be there. The whole family is planning to be there this year. Oh me that is going to be a lot of people there, do you want some help with the cooking?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Not from you young lady. From the looks of things, I predict that if you don't have it around then, it will be soon after Christmas that you have that baby. So do you know what you're having yet?"

"Not yet, and we are going to wait to find out. The one thing we do know, is that it's going to be only one. I know that I won't be able to help out with the cooking, I was thinking about seeing if Dobby would be willing to help you out with it if it's ok with you."

"That would be fine. I like working with Dobby in the kitchen. He is so helpful around the house. He is so dedicated to your family, how did that ever happen." Lily and James never heard the story about the little house elf, figuring that they would tell them some day.

"Well Dobby was the former house elf of the Malfoys, and Harry tricked Lucious into giving him clothes to set him free way back when, and Dobby has been totally loyal to Harry ever since. Dobby finally stopped calling him Master Harry Potter Sir around six years ago." Ginny was happy about this.

The ladies finished their lunch and their shopping for the day and headed back to Hogwarts for dinner. At dinner that night, they were talking about different things, when all of a sudden, Ginny grabbed her belly and let out a scream. Everyone knew what that meant, and went into action mode. Harry picked Ginny up and headed to the Hospital wing immediately followed by his family. When he got there, he put her on one of the beds, and got the Medi-Witch saying that it was time. When Madame Pomphrey came in and saw what was going on, shooed all but the immediate family out of the room and got down to business. Everyone heard the screams of pain coming from the room, both from Ginny's labor pain, and from Harry's pain from holding her hand through it all.

"You have to breathe Mrs. Potter. Now take a deep breath and push, this is your 6th baby, this shouldn't take that long." The Medi-Witch smiled at her, because she remembered the last baby that she had, had taken less than a half hour to deliver.

"Come on baby, you can do this. I can see the head already, just one little push and our baby will come out. It has your hair Gin, a big head of Red hair. Come on one push." Harry was coaching her through this like he has through her last five births. He remembered when the twins were born, and how long it took them. It seemed to have gotten easier and easier to have the babies since then. Harry thanked all the gods above for that.

Ginny gave a big push, and squeezed Harry's hand hard as she did this. She heard bones break, but she didn't really care, this one was hurting, and she was focusing her pain into Harry's hand. She knew that it could be healed, and he didn't really care, as long as it helped her. They went through this each time, but it did seem to get easier. After the one last push, she smiled as she felt the baby come out. She smiled even more when she heard the cry of the baby for the first time. It was a loud healthy cry and she sat back to relax as the Medi-Witch cleaned up the baby. "What is it? A boy or a girl? Come on Harry tell me." Ginny was anxious to find out what they just had.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter you have a beautiful baby girl." She put the baby on Ginny's belly and left the room for the couple to get to know their new one.

"What shall we call her dear? I'm thinking Madeline Lynne Potter, what do you think?" Harry asked her.

"That's a beautiful name Harry, Maddy for short."

"So Maddy it is. Are you ready for the rest of the family to come see her?"

"Yah, go tell them that they can come in and meet her."

Harry walked out a few minutes later to talk to the family. "Hey all, you can come in and meet Madeline Lynne Potter, my new daughter."

Everyone was congratulating Harry and Ginny when they got into the room. They all thought that little Maddy was the cutest thing there is. Molly saw that she had the red hair and laughed. "She has your hair Ginny."

At that time little Maddy opened up her eyes and you could definitely tell that she was a daddy's girl, she had Harry's deep emerald green eyes.


	10. Christmas Eve

**Twin Power**

Chapter 10: Christmas Eve

Harry and Ginny were sitting in their common area of their quarters wrapping presents for all their children. Actually it was Harry doing all the wrapping considering that Ginny was feeding their newest member at this time, and was watching him wrap everything up. Harry was just now wrapping up the new brooms that he had gotten for the twins, and was laughing as he was singing an off key version of White Christmas.

"Oh Harry, common, I just got the baby to stop crying. Now your going to get her to crying again with your singing." Ginny was laughing when she said this, and as Harry tossed a pillow at her. They were going to be spending part of the holidays here at the castle instead of at their home, because of the possibility of an attack by Malfoy's goons. They weren't too worried for themselves, but for the students. They new that Malfoy wouldn't be able to get at them at the school, but they wanted to make sure. "Are your parents coming over for the holidays Harry?"

"Yep, they will be here on Christmas Eve, along with Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Tonks, and all the kids. Boy we have a big family that we're having here. Don't give me that look, I love my whole family, and my friends. Along with everyone else, we have your family coming, and Ron and Hermione and their kids." Looking around, Harry sighed. "It looks like we're going to have to have everyone unwrap their presents in the great hall again this year. Well maybe we will have all the students that are staying this year bring it all down to the hall for Christmas morning, and all have a day of it. Maybe we can get Albus to come over and play Santa Claus. Yah that's it, we will get Albus to come over and play santa this year."

"Sounds good, are you going to make the announcement tonight at dinner?"

"Yep, and I need to floo Albus to ask him." Harry walked to his fireplace and made a fire call to the former headmaster. "Albus are you around so I can ask you a question?"

Albus Dumbledores looked over at his friend and said, "hey Harry, what can I do for you? Good to see you again. How is everyone doing?"

"Everyone's fine thank you Albus. I have called you to see if you would do me a favor and come over to the castle on Christmas morning, and play Santa for the students and the younger ones in the great hall?"

"Sure thing Harry, sounds like fun. Do you want me to make it look like I came down the chimney like the old saying goes?"

"Hey sounds good. Come by around breakfast time, I will be making the announcement at dinner tonight that we will be doing the whole Christmas thing tonight." Harry said good night to his friend and mentor before going down to dinner that evening. There weren't many children there that night, except the staffs children, and a few first and second years that had decided to stay for the season. There were also the Malfoys, who were guests of the Headmaster and his family, the headmasters' family was also there, along with his wives family.

Harry tapped his goblet to get everyone's attention saying, "happy Christmas Eve everyone, I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow is Christmas, and we will be celebrating in the great hall all day starting with opening presents and Christmas breakfast. If you would prefer not to open your presents in front of everyone, you may open them in your private quarters or common room before you come down to breakfast. If you wish to participate in the ritual, you are welcome to join me and my family down here in the morning. We will be having Santa Claus for the younger ones, and anyone else who still like that part of Christmas. There will be an all day party, that will consist of snow ball fights on the grounds, which will be students against staff, no magic to be used. A snowman building contest, which you may use any kind of magic you want, and since we have enough people here to do this, each team will be made up of a student from each year, plus a staff member, and the younger ones will be placed on the team of either there parent/guardian, or with a team that needs filling. We will be having a big Christmas feast tomorrow evening that will be huge. There will be plenty of presents for everyone, I guarantee you. So once you get done with opening your presents in the common room, please come down for what's going on. Thank you and you may dig into this sumptuous feast that has been put before you." Harry smiled down at everyone, and sat down to eat as the tables were filled to overflowing with food.

The headmaster was speaking to one of the professors when an owl flew in to the hall directly toward the headmaster. It dropped a note in front of him and took off. Harry looked at it and if anyone had been looking at him, they would have noticed a quick frown before he put back on his usual smile.

The letter wasn't signed, just from an anonymous writer, it said.

Dear Headmaster:

You don't know me, but this is a warning, Malfoy is planning an attack on Hogsmeade with the beginning of the new year. I am an informant for you in his inner circle, he doesn't know that I am spying on him, and I won't be giving you my name in case that he might find out. Don't worry, I will let you know when it will happen exactly two days after tomorrow, I hope that it will give you enough time to get things organized.

Happy Christmas Headmaster, and I hope that this information gets to you in enough time.

NM

PS: tell Draco and Pansy not all their family is bad.

A/N: ok who is NM, and what does she know, you will find out in the next couple of chapters.


	11. Christmas and Surprises

**Twin Power**

Chapter 11: Christmas and surprises

"NM, that could only be one person, and I hope that her help is being offered as truthful. If it is, then I think that we should tell Draco and Pansy." Harry sat up and looked over at the Malfoy's and asked them if they would meet him in his office after dinner. It wouldn't take to long, and they will be able to get back to there family really quickly. They nodded and went back to eating there dinner.

After dinner Draco and Pansy sent the little ones off with there brother, and went up to Harry's office. They gave the password to the gargoyle, and road the stairs up to his office. Draco knocked on the door, and was told to enter right away. "You wanted to see us Harry? Does it have something to do with my father?" Draco got to the point right away as was his usual tact.

Harry gave him a smile, and asked them to sit. "Draco, Pansy I got some interesting news today in that letter I received. It was from someone that we thought was away from our past for a long time, but then again, we also thought that your father was also. Draco, it seems that your mother is still alive, and she has offered her help as a spy in your fathers inner circle. She wrote that there was going to be an attack on Hogsmeade at the beginning of the year. I thought you two should know everything that I knew. You can go back to your family, and I have a good night. I will let you know whatever happens." Harry gave them both a smile and watched as they left the room.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone woke up to a beautiful White Christmas and there wasn't a single person that didn't come down to the Great Hall to participate in the Christmas ritual. They all seemed to want to find out what was going on, and have fun that day. When they reached the Great Hall, they found that it was filled with the usual decorations, but also there was a tree set at the head of the hall that was surrounded with hundreds upon thousands of presents. When everyone was there and settled down, the headmaster stood and smiled to everyone. "Happy Christmas to you all, and I am happy to see that everyone decided to participate with us this morning. If you will all calm down a bit, I have a couple of announcements to make before our special guests arrives. One, the snowball fight will right after breakfast our on the Quidditch pitch, followed by a scrumptious lunch and then the Snowman Building contest which there will be prizes for each of teams, depending one whether they place 1st 2nd or 3rd . There will only be three teams, so everyone will win something. Tonight there is going to be a feast to rival all feasts, including the welcoming feasts. The house elves will be working on it all day long from immediately after breakfast. Now if you will all calm down, I think I hear someone up on the roof of the castle." Everyone in the hall was able to hear the gentle clinking of bells and then there attention went suddenly to the fireplace where there was a poof like someone was flooing in, but instead of someone flying out of the fireplace, they came down it. They saw a man in a red suit and a long beard. He was carrying a large bag over his shoulder, and came in and sat in a large chair that was set up for him in the middle of the hall. Everyone was excited at the appearance of Santa Clause, and they knew that it was going to be a special day indeed. "Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas everyone. Now let's do this the right way, I have something for everyone. Let's do this by age, with the youngest coming up first, then we will go by age on up to even the adults." Santa had a twinkle in his eyes, that if anyone had noticed, they might have thought that it was the same as there former Headmaster, but then they didn't really care. The youngest of them all, Ginny Potters new daughter was brought up with her mother to sit on Santas lap for the first time, and was given a teddy bear. All the younger ones under the age of two were given teddy bears, and the ones above two were given some kind of sweet and offered a bear if they wanted one. A lot of them wanted the special Santa bear also, so it seemed that the hole school had one by the end of the day, including the adults and teachers. Once they had all got a chance to meet with Santa, everyone sat around the big tree to be handed out there presents, there were plenty of presents for everyone, and no one went without. Along with what they got normally from friends and family, there was little trinkets and toys from Santa and his elves. There were wizadring chess sets and exploding snaps, along with candies and all kind of fun stuff. Alex and Nichole Potter got there new brooms, along with there younger brother James that was going to start Hogwart's in a couple of years. Next came Caroline, who got a sneazle kitten from the latest litter from Crookshanks and his mate. Caroline was there fourth oldest, being born a couple of years after Ginny graduated, and then her little sister Jenny came a year later, and she got an owl. Then there was maddy, the youngest who was sitting there cooing and playing with her new teddy bear. Caroline had her mothers hair and eyes, while James and Jenny has there fathers hair, just not as messy, and his brilliant sparkling emerald green eyes.

Ages of the Potter children are, Alex and Nichole 11. James 9, Caroline, 7, Jenny 6, and finally Maddy a couple of days. Saying that they were a happy family would be an understatement. You couldn't tell that they were possibly back in the middle of a war, but were just a happy family. They enjoyed the day quite well, and were seen smiling all the time.

A/N: Ok I promise that this isn't the last chapter about Christmas, the next chapter will be about the rest of the day, I just wanted to get it out there and tell you about the other children of Harry and Ginny. Thank you and I hope that this wasn't a disappointment. —Donald


	12. Christmas Part 2

**Twin Power**

Chapter 12: Christmas Part 2

A/N: I'm awfully sorry for the long time since my last update, I plan on finishing this story up within the next week. I plan on having this story being between thirty one and thirty three chapters. Please read and review. Donald

After a scrumptious breakfast and opening of all the presents, the students got ready for a day outside of fun in the snow. When the students reappeared downstairs with the other students, guests, and staff they went outside to put the teams together. The teachers will consist of all the adults that were there, while the students consisted of all kids that were there that were old enough to do it. The snowball fight went off without a hitch, and there was fun to have for all.

Lupin was hit with the first shot by no other than Alex Potter, who then got hit by his grandfather smack dab in the head. That got the ball going and it was all out war. There were no injuries, but they had a lot of people that were out after awhile do to the weather. The House Elves had hot chocolate and Egg Nog for the students and adults waiting for them in the Great Hall. The fight ended up being a 10 on 2 battle between, Alex and Nichole Potter, Blayne Potter, 3 Slytherin that had managed to keep there heads during the battle, and 2 each from both the Hufflepuff house and the Ravenclaws, that had stuck together from the beginning of the battle. Those ten were set against Harry and James Potter in the end, and the students were beginning to win, when the old and new Marauder alike started pulling pranks on them during the fight. They started pulling out some dung bombs inside of the snow balls, and that started the students to think that they weren't playing fair after it got down to only being the Potter children vs the Potter adults. At the end it was Harry and James vs Alex Nicky and Blayne, and it ended up with a lucky shot that Alex had against his father, that took him out, and then when it was three on one, they said one two three, and threw three of them at James and hit him square in the face, knocking off his feet, and the pig piled him, making him give.

After they all got up and kept on laughing, they went up to the castle victorious and into the great hall for lunch. As they sat down for lunch, the talk was about the fight and who had eventually won. Everyone was congratulating the twins and there uncle in the well won battle, and how they took and pig piled James in the end. Everyone enjoyed there lunch that day, even tho it was a small meal, because of the feast that was going to happen that night.

After everyone enjoyed there lunch that day, they went back out to start the competition for building snowmen. This contest was more fair for everyone, because they had the teams made up of all ages of contestants. The Marauders, and the second and third generation of them teamed up on one team, and it seemed that they were going good with their snowmen. They decided to do ones that represented their ani-magi forms, or what they thought that they should be. There was a Stag, a couple of Wolves, a Large Dog, a Phoenix, an Otter, Leopard, Cheetah and a couple of other things that weren't quite recognizable yet.

When all was said and done, the winners of the snowmen building contest were, Most Creative: Marauders. Most Beautiful: Hufflepuff. Most Scary: Slytherin. Most School Worthy: Ravenclaw. Best in Show: Tie between all four teams. All the teams were granted a full day off without anything required of them to do, they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, as long as they were accompanied by at least one teacher or adult per group of five, and they had to go in groups of at least five. The students really didn't mind this, for they were happy to go there, especially those under third year. The students had fun, and were spending their time in the three broomsticks, zonkos, and the sweet shop. The Ravenclaws spent a lot of time in the book shops, and the library.

They ended up the day back at the castle celebrating the Christmas holidays with the Christmas feast. They had fun that day, and ended up sleeping well that night. Little did they know that LM was making plans for an attack on Hogsmeade coming up, and that they were going to be in the middle of it.


	13. Attack on Hogsmeade

**Twin Power**

Chapter Thirteen: Attack on Hogsmeade

School had been back in session for about three days when it happened. The students were sitting down to lunch, when an alarm went off, and the headmaster's head went straight up. "Student's classes are canceled for the rest of the day. Please head to your dorms immediately, the house elves will bring food up to you. Teachers and friends please come with me. Seventh and sixth years, you are in charge of helping to protect the school. Prefects, Head Boy, Head Girl, please make sure that the students are in their dorms, and do patrols to make sure that none get out, except sixth and seventh years. Thank you, now if you would in an orderly manner." As the students were herded out of the great hall towards their dorms, Harry gathered the upper class students, teachers and the other adults that were staying at the school. "Ok here is what is going on. There is a attack on Hogsmeade going on right now. I need five teachers to stay here to help the students with the protections, and also to get some volunteers to watch the little ones. Sixth an seventh years, you are to help the teachers that are here protect the students and the castle. The rest of you are to come with me, and help the Auror's that are already there against the enemy. If I remember right from the note I got, Lucious will be there, I won't let him get away this time. Ginny, this is the hardest thing that I am going to have to ask you to do, but for the children's sake, I'm going to ask you to stay here to help guard the castle. One of us needs to do it, and I need to take out Malfoy." He looked into Ginny's eyes with hope that she would understand. What he saw there made his heart leap, he saw that she understood. "Thank you Ginny, I'm going to put you in charge here to help out. I want you, Professor's Sprout, Flitwick, Trelawney and," this time looking over at his sister-in-law, "Hermoine to stay here to help out. The rest of us will go and help in the village. Before you argue Hermoine, I picked you to stay here instead of Ron, because I want Ron up in the air to help out from the sky, and you don't like flying on the broom." He gave her one of his winning smiles hoping that she would understand.

Both the women looked at Harry with worry on their faces, but nodded. "Don't you dare go and die on me now Harry. Our children need their father as much as they need their mother. Take out Malfoy, and let the others handle his goons. You to Ron, don't go and do anything foolish while your out there." She gave her brother a hug, and then gave Harry a deep kiss letting her love and strength flow through her into him for the upcoming battle.

Hermoine looked like she might want to argue, but then thought about what Harry said, and it made sense. "Ok Harry, I will do as you say. The school won't fall, we will guard it with our lives. If it looks like Malfoy is about to get through to take the school, we will get everyone out of here, and then destroy the school. There are plans on how to do that in an emergency." She gave her Brother-in-law a big hug, and then gave Ron a kiss and whispered into his ear, "you better come back in one piece Ron, we don't want our unborn child to not know their father do we?" She kissed and hugged him again and went off with the said teachers and students to protect the school.

Harry had heard what Hermoine had said to Ron and he looked at him. "Do you want to stay here and help mate? I would understand if you do, I can get one of the professors that I had assigned to protect the school to come with me instead." He looked at him with questioning eyes.

Ron looked at his best mate and just shook his head. "I'm with you all the way mate, Hermoine wouldn't want it any other way. Shouldn't we be going, don't want the Aurors to have all the fun now do we?" He gave Harry one of his lopsided grins, and the group left the hall on their way down to the village.

Halfway down to the village, they met up with about 30 death eaters, and were having a running battle. Their group was soon joined by 20 Aurors and 10 hit wizards. They soon decimated the 30 death eaters that were in their way, but they lost a couple of friends along the way. Moody fell to a misfired curse shot by one of the death eaters that was blocked. Shacklebot and Tonks were taken down by bone breaking curses that shattered there leg, and they were lost for the battle. A couple of the hit wizards took the killing curse that were shot at Harry to save his life, and he was grateful, sad but grateful. He would mourn the losses later. The rest of the death eaters were captured or killed easily. By the time that they were done with the battle with those thirty death eaters, they were down to 17 Aurors and 8 hit wizards, luckily none of the staff or others were taken out. They had around 35 people heading into town at the time, and they were only now facing the inner circle of Malfoy's group.

Harry broke off from the group and approached Malfoy. "Face me traitor. You are going to go down tonight. I have lost to many friends to you and your wannabe's. I challenge you to a Wizard's Duel to the Death. Do you accept?"

The elder Malfoy turned toward's Harry and laughed. "Do I accept, of course I do you little miscreant. Don't you think that I will be as easy as my master was. What are you offering up when I win?"

"If you win, you can get by the rest of us here. But when I win, the rest of your cronies surrender and face the consequences."

"Deal, I hope that your little castle can withstand my forces when I win." Lucious was laughing maniacally when he said this.

Harry could tell that the elder Malfoy had lost his marbles completely, and that he was going to have to take this seriously, or end it quickly. He cast his most powerful shield charm, and started chanting. As the curses started coming his way, the wall started to crumble, he was praying that it would hold out for a few more minutes while he got this spell ready. Just as he was starting to fire the spell, one curse got through to him. He got the spell off just in time before a nasty cutting curse hit him. He looked down at his body to see blood pooling up on his shirt, while he watched Lucious melt away like the wicked witch from the wizard of oz. "I got you Lucious, I won." With this last thing said, Harry passed out from loss of blood.

A/N: Ok I hope that you liked that little bit of battle. I'm sorry if I'm not a battle writer. There will be more angst in this story later on in the story, but that will be the last of it for a couple of chapters. No Harry isn't going to die, I don't kill off Harry in my stories when he's young. Please read and review as always. Donald


	14. Valentine's Day

**Twin Power**

Chapter Fourteen: Valentines Day

Harry woke up three weeks later in the Hospital Wing to find that his friends and family were all safe. He looked beside himself and smiled as he saw Ginny with her head on the bedside sleeping while waiting for him to wake up. "Wake up sleepy head, how long have I been out?"

Ginny awoke with a start when she heard Harry's voice. She started yelling for Madame Pomfrey. "Madame, he's finally awake." There was rushing of feet coming from all over to see that Harry was really awake. "Harry, you have been out for three weeks, we thought that we had lost you for a second there. Thank god your awake." Ginny gave him a big hug and a kiss, and then let the matron look him over to make sure that he was ok.

"Did we win? Did I get Malfoy? Is everyone ok? How are Tonks and Kingsley?" Harry had quite a few questions that he wanted to ask, but knew that his answers were going to go unanswered until he was checked completely out.

"Yes we won Harry, and yes you did get Malfoy. Everyone is fine, and Tonks and Kingsley are doing ok, they each broke a leg, but recovering fine. You have a visitor when you feel like accepting her. She wanted to thank you herself."

"Let Narcissa come in anytime she wants, I want to thank her also for the information. Now I am hungry, can I go Poppy?" Harry looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes Headmaster, you may go. Just take it easy for a while." She gave him one last potion before he took off with his family.

Harry and his friends and family made their way down to the great hall for dinner that night, and were greeted by a loud ovation. The whole school were shouting and cheering for them. The standing ovation lasted for another 10 minutes after he sat down. He cast the Sonorus charm on himself and addressed the students and everyone that was there. "Thank you all for your thoughts and your prayers for the last three weeks. Me and my family appreciate all that you have done and said. I am proud to announce that Lucious Malfoy was taken out and is no longer a threat to the wizardring world. Let us have a moment of silence for the three hit wizards and for Mad Eyed Moody whom we lost in the battle." There was a minute of pure silence throughout the whole hall. After that, Harry said a few more words. "I have been informed that they will all receive the order of merlin 1st class posthumously. Now let's dig in and enjoy the meal that was prepared for us this evening." As he said this, the tables were laden down with food and drink.

After everyone had their fill of food and drinks, Harry stood once more to make one last announcement. "Since Valentine's day is coming up in a couple of weeks, we will be having a dance that is open to all students. 1st through 3rd years will be allowed to attend til 9:00 p.m., then the rest of the dance will be going on til midnight. Of course the 1st through 3rd years can stay longer if they are a date of someone older. Thank you and that is all." Harry sat down and listened to what was going on among the students.

The last of the days between that time and the dance went by rather quickly. All the students ended up getting partners, and made sure that the 1st through 3rd years were paired up 1st with 4th, 2nd with 5th and 3rd with 6th years so that they could stay for the whole dance. The student body did this without any encouragement from the teachers or staff so that everyone could enjoy the full dance. The only ones that weren't taking part in this were the 7th years, because they were going to go to this as their last dance before they graduated.

The dance came with a flourish, all the girls were getting ready pretty much from the time that breakfast was over, and the boys were helping with the decorations. All the boys made sure that their dates had a rose for their dance, and there was roses all over the Great Hall for the dance. They got the Weird Sisters to play for the Dance, and they all had a great time.

Some of the highlights of the dance and dinner were when the head boy got down on his knee to ask his girlfriend the head girl to marry him after they graduated this year, and of course she said yes. The professors Weasley announced that they were having twins over the summer months, and were acting all excited. Harry and Ginny announced that they were going to be setting up a orphans fund to help students that weren't able to afford to come to school here, to do so. Lily and James announced that they were going to have another baby in about six months. This of course shocked Harry and Bryce, but they were excited for their parents. Draco and Pansy won the dance contest with James and Lily coming in a close second. The first through third years enjoyed themselves immensely, and were glad that they were able to stay for the whole thing.


	15. Friends Forever

**Twin Power**

Chapter Fifteen: A Friend Forever

Alex and Nichole Potter were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing there essay report for Professor Weasley's transfiguration homework. They were sitting there quietly reading up on changing needles into toothpicks and back again. They were asked to give 3 feet of parchment on the practicality and uses of this spell. They each had about a foot and a half done, and were now going over their books and notes on what they might have missed.

"Darn it sis, I give up, I don't think I can come up with another reason for the use of this spell other than what we have already come up with. Knowing our professor, she probably had six feet in her first year, and had another three feet of parchment on just her notes. Who do you think we can get to help us with this?" Alex was asking his sister yet again the same question, and she was beginning to believe that he was right.

"I don't know Alex, I just can't find anymore our either. Why don't we look at each other's and see if there is anything that is different between the two?" She and Alex exchanged parchments, and found that when they had combined the two, they were still a half a foot short on the subject. "I know who we can ask, let's go ask Grandpa, he seemed to be one of the better Transfiguration students during his years at the school, or was it Grandma. I don't know, maybe we should ask both of them. I'm sure that we can get Bryce to come with us to ask them, or instead we can check his work out to see what he has down." The walked up to their uncle, and asked him if he could help them. When they compared notes and homework with him, they noticed that he was stuck also, and they still were a half a foot short.

On their way out of the Gryffindor common room, they ran into the rest of there friends who were all having troubles, so they all went on the way to the Potters Quarters. When they got there, Alex knocked on the portrait door, because they weren't supposed to come straight in when they brought friends with them. Lily Potter opened the door, and ushered the students into the common area and asked if they would like some tea?

They all thanked her, and as she was going to get the tea ready, James walked in. "How may I help you all this fine day? Let me guess, Professor Weasley has given you a big Transfiguration assignment, and you need our help with it. You are all stuck with it, and can't figure out anything else to put on your papers. Well let us look at it, and maybe we can give some pointers." Once each Lily and James got a copy of their parchments, they spent the next 20 minutes looking them over and having a chuckle over what these first years have come up with.

"Well first thing, you have all come up with some good ideas, and some good theories. I would suggest that you expand on the idea you have in using it for trickery, and mayhem. Maybe some more on the home aspect of it also. You have some great ideas, expand on them, and you will be able to get the rest of the assignment done." The students thanked the Potters, and went back to their common room to finish it up. They found that they were able to add another foot to their assignment with just the suggestions they were given. When they got them done, they turned them in, and all got perfect scores on them.


	16. A Test of Trust

**Twin Power**

Chapter Sixteen: A Test of Trust

"You have to trust me Draco. I know what I am talking about. When you go down there, you will find that the students will like you more if you don't have such a scowl like your predecessor did. Just be nice, I'm not saying that you have to like all of your students, just don't hate them. Let them learn, and maybe they will show you that they can do it well. Remember Neville, he never did very good at potions until he got over his fear of Professor Snape, then he was one of the best. I know that this is a lot to ask of you, but just give it one try." Harry was going over this with Draco one morning in his office before class started. Draco was wondering what he could do to get the students to not blow things up so much.

He decided to go against what he learned from his mentor, and trust what Harry said. He knew that the students loved Harry and Ginny as professors, and that they did good with their students. Heck they even liked Neville's teaching of Herbology, and he was considered a bumbling fool sometimes. "Well Harry, if it works for you and Ginny and the rest, I might as well try it." He shook his former foes hand, and walked back down to the dungeons for his first class. As he walked in, he found that the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin's were sitting there quietly talking among themselves waiting for Professor Malfoy. "Ok class, we will be working on a minor healing salve today, the instructions are on the board."

To say that the class was surprised that their professor wasn't scowling or getting after someone right away, was an understatement. They looked at each other, and then quickly got to getting their supplies to get started. Once they were started, Draco found that they were more calm and getting it done quicker. He also found that the class went by much more smoothly, and that no one blew up their cauldrons this class.

Draco was having a good class when one of the first years raised their hand to ask a question. Now Draco would normally just scowl and give a gruff nod to the student in answer to get them to ask, but decided to be nice today. "Yes Ms. Turner, what can I do for you?"

Mellissa Turner was surprised at first for the Professors reaction, but soon recovered. "Yes professor, I was wondering if everything was alright? You seem so unlike yourself this morning. Not that we are complaining sir, class seems to go so much easier with you like this." She smiled and sat down.

Noticing that the class was pretty much done with their potions, he decided to answer her question. "Well Ms. Turner, I had a long talk with the Headmaster this morning, wondering why he and his wife were so popular among the students. I found out that they listened to their students, and didn't scowl at them all the time. I decided to try it out for myself, to see if the potion class would go smoother, and no cauldron's blowing up all the time. It seems that it is working, and that you all are learning better with me this way. To let you know, this will be my normal attitude from now on. Well it looks like you all have your potions done, so if you would all bring up a sample, then clean up, you are dismissed after that. Oh and I can't forget homework, and don't worry it won't be to bad. One foot one the practical uses of this potion. Thank you and have a great weekend."

After the first years left the dungeons and he checked and found that they had all done it right for once, he had a smile on his face. Not one of his smirks, but an actual smile. He found that Harry had been right, and he was glad of that. He sat behind his desk and wrote a letter to his mother.

Dear Mom:

Everything is doing great at school at this time. Pansy and the kids send their love. I decided to take up an idea that I had discussed with Headmaster Potter this morning and be nice to the students. They have shown a great deal of improvement in their studies and work so far.

Thank you for letting us know what father was up to, he isn't going to be a problem anymore I'm glad to say.

I hope that this is finding you well and healthy. Hope to see you over this summer break. Take care and have a great time without father around.

All my love

Draco

He signed and sealed the letter, before sending it off with his Eagle Owl to his mother. He then sat down and got to making his lesson plans for the rest of the school year. He knew that he had to prepare his 5th and 7th year students for their OWLS and NEWTS that were coming up, but he was sure that they would do well. He then went over who he had in his 5th year classes and thought of who would do good enough to get into NEWT level potions. There were a few that he knew wouldn't be able to get into it, but there were also a few stand outs. He even saw some fourth years that would do good in NEWT level if they were given the chance. Maybe he would talk to Harry about letting a couple of the fourth years take the OWL'S so that they could take the take NEWT level Potions next year.

Draco knocked on the Headmasters Office Door and entered when he heard the word 'enter'. "Harry, can I talk to you for a few minutes? There is something that I wanted to discuss with you about some of my 4th year students."

"Come in Draco, sit down. Lemon Drop? How did your experiment go this day with the students?"

"No thank you on the lemon drop Harry. It went quite well actually, and I plan on doing it for the rest of my time teaching. Now the reason that I wanted to talk to you about the students is. There are four students in my 4th year potions class that I feel will be able to take the Potions OWLS this year, and pass with a good enough grade to start taking Potions NEWT classes next year. I was wondering if it would be ok for me to approach them about taking the OWLS for it this year?" Draco was really excited about the possibility of doing this, and hoped that Harry would let him.

Harry placed his glasses down on his desk and looked like he was contemplating what Draco had asked him. "Are you sure that these four could do it? I mean, I trust your judgement and all, but your going to be asking four fourth year students, to jump ahead and get ready for their OWLS in potions, which means that they will have to do all the work also for their fifth year."

"I know this Harry, and it's not like it is something that they haven't prepared for. They are so far ahead of their classmates, that they have already been doing the fifth year work also. They have completed the competency and showed that they can do the work. You might be surprised, but there is one from each house, and they have been helping each other. Yes that means that they have been working with a Slytherin, and they have been working with her quite well actually. There is two boys and two girls. They are, Tommy Grinder of HufflePuff, Melissa Jorgesson of Slytherin, Bobby Sue McTaggert of Ravenclaw, and Jimmy Lightwing, the exchange student from America from Gryffindor. They have been doing great work with their potions, and have brought up to me actually that they would like to take the OWLS this year."

"Ok Draco, I have no objections to this, I know the students you are talking about, and I agree that they work great together in all their classes. They can take all the OWLS that they think they are ready for. Will you inform them?" Harry had a smile on his face when he told this to Draco.

"Of course I will tell them. Did you say all the OWLS that they wished to test for, are you suggesting that they test early for them and skip a year?"

"Only if they want to, I think that they are far ahead of their classmates, and should be given the chance to do it if they want. They don't have to skip ahead of their classmates in the year, they can still be 5th years next year if they want." Harry started making out the paperwork for them to do the testing early, and told Draco that he could go.

Draco was practically skipping out of the office down to his office. He wrote a quick note to the four students to come to his office immediately to discuss something.

When the four of them came to the office, they sat down in front of his desk and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, in fact everything is right for you four. I just got done talking with the headmaster, and he has agreed to let you four test for your OWLS this year if you want to. I'm not just talking about your Potion ones, but for all of them that you think you're ready for. He thinks that you can all pass them with ease, and be able to skip ahead a year and become 6th year students next year. He also said that if you would prefer to be 5th year, but still take NEWT classes in what they are offered in, you can. What do you four say?"

"If you're serious about this Professor, of course we accept. We would prefer to stay with our class year tho, and only take the Newt classes that are offered that we want to take. We will of course take our 5th year class in the other ones." They all nodded their head in agreement, and were talking about it amongst themselves.

"That is great. I will let the Headmaster know, and you will be testing with the rest of the 5th year in a couple of months. You can go back to what you were doing now, and good luck to you all." He watched the students leave his office with a smile and silently wished them the best of luck.


	17. A Friends Loss

**Twin Power**

Chapter Seventeen: A Friends Loss

A/N: Ok everyone this is going to be a short chapter probably, and I am sorry for this, but I will tell you that this is going to be very angsty. This will be covering a subject that is hard for some people, and if you don't like what I'm writing into this story, you can skip this chapter. It is going to be the loss of a child, more specifically the loss of Ron and Hermoine's unborn child. I'm sorry, I just had to put some angst into this story. I hope that you don't stop reading this or any of my other stories because of it, I promise that this will be the only chapter like this in this story. Thank you again for your reviews, and I am expecting flames more than likely for this chapter. Just remember that they have a few children already, and that people do lose babies. This was your warning about this chapter, so as always please read and review. This is going to be hard for me to right. —Donald

It was three weeks before the OWLS and NEWTS were to start, and all the students and professors were having a hard time with their classes and getting the students ready for their tests. Ron and Hermoine were anxiously waiting for the birth of their child, they weren't expecting it for another three months tho, and were a bit surprised when one night Hermoine woke up to find that she was having a lot of pain in her belly. She immediately woke Ron up and told him that they needed to get to St. Mungos immediately. Ron got the rest of the children up and to Harry and Ginny's room explaining what was happening. He asked them to get a hold of Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger to have them meet them at the hospital. With that, Ron made and emergency port-key and ported them to the hospital emergency room.

"Is there someone here that can help me and my wife please? She's 6 months pregnant and she woke up with a real bad pain in her belly. Please someone help us." Ron was crying and running around the hospital carrying Hermoine looking for someone to help them. They came across a nurse and she led them immediately to a bed and had a healer come in to check Hermoine out.

The healer cast a number of spells on her and ushered Ron out to talk to him. "I'm sorry sir, but it looks like the baby is coming now. There isn't anything that we can do to stop the contractions, and I know that it is way to early. Is there any family that you want to be here for this to help you all get through this?" The healer was a nice older witch, and was calming Ron down some.

"My brother-in-law is the Headmaster at Hogwart's and he is getting a hold of my mother and mother-in-law. Is there a fireplace I can use to floo the rest of my family?" Ron knew that there was, but was just to nervous to think straight at this time. "How long do we have before the baby is to be born? Do I have enough time to get a hold of them?"

"You have plenty of time to get a hold of them, but tell them that they will need to be here really quickly. The fireplace is just down the hall, and please hurry, I'm sure that your wife would want you to be with her during this." She smiled at Ron, and patted him on the back before he ran off down the hall to use the floo network.

He threw some floo into the fire, and stuck his head in yelling "the Burrow. Mom, Dad anyone home? I need you to get a hold of everyone and get them to St. Mungos immediately. Hermoine's having the baby tonight. I know that it's three months early, but she has gone into early labor, and they can't stop it. Please hurry, I'm going to go stay with her now."

Half an hour later, the whole Weasley, Potter and Granger clan was at St. Mungos waiting with the nervous Ron to hear how the Baby was doing. "Do you think they will be alright mom? I can't lose Hermoine and I know that we want this baby. I don't know what I would do if I lost either one of them." Ron was crying on his mothers shoulder, and you could tell that the rest of the family was just as nervous as he was. They were all talking quietly, and classes the next day were canceled at the school.

"How much longer do you think it will be Mom. I don't know how much longer I can take not knowing. Why aren't they letting me in to be with her?" Ron was now pacing like a caged animal, wondering what was happening.

"I don't know how much longer Ron, they already told you why you can't be in there, it's way to crowded in there with all the healers trying to save both of them. I know that this is hard for you Ron, but you need to come to an understanding that the baby is way to young to be born yet, and that it may not survive. I'm sorry Ron, but that is just the way things happen. Not even magic can save a preemie yet." She hugged her youngest son tight, rocking him like she used to back when he was still a baby.

The head healer came in an hour later with a sad look on her face. "Mr. Weasley, you can go in and see your wife now. Not for long tho, she needs her rest. Only him tho, you all can see her in the morning when she wakes up." Ron ran into the room, not even waiting for a answer about the baby. He was happy that his wife was alright, but he had a sick feeling in his gut that they had lost the baby. When he got into the room, his suspicions were held up when he saw that Hermoine was crying and there wasn't a baby around.

"We lost her Ron, she was just to small. I'm sorry that this happened, she was a beautiful baby. She had your hair, and my eyes." Hermoine just cried and cried then and Ron held her whispering soft words into her ear.

"It's ok baby, we can have another one. I know that it wasn't our fault, it just happens. I'm happy that your healthy, and that we can still have more children." Ron just kept reminding her that he loved her, and they eventually drifted off to sleep in each others arms crying that night.

The head healer let the rest of the family know about what happened, and that there wasn't anything that they could do about it. The baby was just to small, and they should go get some sleep, they would provide a bed for Ron to sleep in there with his wife, but they would have to go home to sleep. They all left with sorrow in their hearts, and prayers for Ron and Hermoine. They slept unwell that night, and spent the next couple of days with Ron and Hermoine until she was able to go home. Classes had been canceled til they got back at the end of the next week. When they got back, all the students had known already what had happened, and they didn't bother their professor about what had happened. Classes went on as normal with a few exceptions, where Hermoine and Ron would just start crying, and had to be given Calming Droughts by Madame Pomphrey.

A/N two: I hope that I did well with this subject. Please let me know what you think about how I did it. Don't worry, they will have more children, but not in this story. I'm almost done with this story, only have the OWLS for the four fourth years, and then three more chapters left, so seven chapters to go. I might even have them up tonight. Take care my faithful readers, and please read and review. —Donald


	18. OWLS Part One

**Twin Power**

Chapter Eighteen: OWLS Part One

Jimmy Lightwing had transferred to Hogwart's from the Southwestern Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Tempe Arizona when his parents moved to England to work with the Ministry at the end of last year. He had become great friends with the other fourth years that he was going to go through the OWLS with this year, and was proud to be a Gryffindor. He had heard many great things about this house from the different students that were in the house. He had heard that the Great Harry Potter was even in this house. Of course he knew who Harry Potter was, and was glad that he had him as his Headmaster, and learned all he could about him. He wasn't an obsessed person, but he was a brave warrior, like Harry was. He considered Harry one of the bravest Witches and Wizards in the last 20 years. Jimmy prided himself in his DADA studies along with his Potions studies. He was fairly certain that he could pass the tests for Charms and Transfiguration also, but the four of them decided that they would each take only three of the tests, one of them being one of their choice. The other two were going to be Potions and DADA, since that is what they all excelled in quite well. "Well it looks like I'm going to take the Charms OWL also. I am best at that one of the two I was thinking of." So Jimmy was studying his notes for his Charms, and some of the notes that he was able to get from some of the fifth years to study also. He was fairly confident in his work, and happy that he was going to be able to do it.

The four of them met for one of their meetings the week before OWLS were to start. They were going to tell each other what their third test was going to be. Jimmy had just walked into the Room of Requirements, and had it set up for a meeting, when the other joined him.

"Jimmy, I was thinking, why do we have to take only three OWLS each, I know for one that I'm ready for more than the one. I also know that the others are ready also." The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Jimmy looked over at his girlfriend and Ravenclaw 4th year, Bobby Sue McTaggert and smiled. "You know what Bobby Sue, I was thinking the same thing. How many do you all think we should take? I say no more than five a piece."

"That sounds good to me Jimmy, so that will add two more tests to each of our schedules. Should it be two that we pick for our own, one for our own and one that we all take, or two that we all take?"

"I think that it should be two that we take of our own volition. I know that the five I want to take are, Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. How about you three?"

Bobby Sue said, "I am taking Potions and DADA of course, but I also think I will take Transfigurations and Charms with you but instead of CoMC, I am going to take Ancient Runes." Bobby Sue being one of the smartest students in the Ravenclaw house, picked one of the hardest ones to take, but they knew she excelled in it.

"Well I'm going to take the Potions and DADA with you all, but I'm also going to be taking Charms, Herbology and Divination. I know that you all think that Divination is a bad subject, but I have a real talent." Tommy Grinder was a seer that's what Professor Trelawney had said anyway.

"You guys can take the hard ones, but along with Potions and DADA, I will be taking Muggle Studies, History of Magic and Astronomy. I think that they will be interesting ones to take, and get them over with before next year. "Melissa Jorgesson had been going with Tommy Grinder since the beginning of the year, and she was one to have her head in the stars sometimes.

"So it is decided on which ones we are all taking, good luck to you all. Well I think we should all be revising and getting ready for the tests." They spent the next week getting ready for the testing, and also keeping up with their school work.

The day of the testing, Jimmy came down to Breakfast with the rest of his friends early, and ate a fulfilling breakfast. After breakfast he and the rest of them sat for their Potions written. They didn't have any problems with it, considering that it was one of their best subjects. They breezed through it quite easily, and then had their practical right after lunch, in which they had to brew a couple of different potions that weren't any problem for them either. The rest of the day was off for them, considering that they only had one subject test a day.

The next day found him out in the field. They were led out to a cage that was covered. When it was uncovered they were told to identify the twenty creatures that were inside, and then to safely feed them. The creatures ranged from Blast Ended Screwt's to a Gryphon and a Pegasus. Jimmy found that he did quite well here also, because of his American Indian Heritage, he found that he had a affinity with animals, both magical and non-magical.

He was petting the Pegasus when he noticed that one of the other 5th years was having problems with his Gryphon. So he went over and helped him calm the animal down before he could be hurt badly. The testers looked at Jimmy with a mixture of hate and thanks. They didn't think that he should have helped the other student, but they were thankful that no one was hurt in this.

He walked back up to the castle with a spring in his step, and ran into the Headmaster in the main hall. "You did well out there Jimmy, really showed your pride and courage that is well known for the Gryffindors. Good show for your house, twenty points for Gryffindor for your courage." Harry smiled at the young man, and went off on his way again.

The rest of his testing went quite well, he breezed through the DADA exam with out a problem, then Charms and Transfiguration had gone quite well also. He only had a slight problem with the practical for Transfiguration, but got through it well. His only mistake was turning the quill into a porcupine with feathers, instead of porcupine quills. The tester got quite a chuckle out of this, but still marked him off for that. "Don't worry son, that is a simple mistake that is made sometimes. At least you got it into the shape of a porcupine." He smiled at Jimmy and the boy felt better about his mistake. He made it through the rest of the transformations without a problem. He finished off with his signature transformation, of turning a toothpick into a small living tree. The tester was surprised but ended up giving him full marks on his test for that one.

Jimmy went off to his dorm with a smile at the end of his OWL testing and sent a letter off to his parents letting them know that he was finished with his OWLS for now, and that he thought that he had done good.


	19. OWLS Part Two

**Twin Power**

Chapter Nineteen: OWLS Part Two

Melissa was ready for all the OWLS that she was going to be taking this year. She had some help from her friends in the upper classes, and her friends in fourth years that were taking it with her. She wasn't worried too much about it, for even tho she was a nice girl, she was still a Slytherin. She wasn't going to cheat per-se, but she would do whatever it took to do well on these tests. She smiled down at her notes and how she was going to sneak them into her test with her. It's not like she needed the help, and she probably wouldn't use them, but she wanted to have them just in case.

When she sat down for her Potions test, she knew that she would humiliate her Head of House and her house mates if she cheated in this part, so she didn't even take her notes with her. She found that she breezed through the written and the practical part of the tests. She had gotten through the tests without having any problems, and can't have any problems with the rest of the testing.

The next day found her sitting through the written test for History of Magic and Astronomy, and she found that she was able to use her notes a little bit, but didn't have to. She got through the written tests with little problems, but couldn't do much about it til later. That night was the Practical for Astronomy, and it was to dark for her notes to be very effective. She got through them without a problem tho.

Her last two tests were in DADA and Muggle Studies, for the written for them, she did all right, and was able to perform a pretty good Patronus when asked if she could. The muggle studies practical was pretty simple in that she only had to identify a number of them and tell how they were used properly. It went quite well, for her father was obsessed with the things, he had worked with Arthur Weasley before he became the Minister of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A Friend in Hufflepuff

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tommy Grinder wasn't as confident in his abilities in some of the subjects, but he knew what he was good at. He was quite certain that he would pass Divination and Herbology with flying colors. His Charms, Potions and DADA scores would be alright if he could just remember what he was supposed to do. He was nervous, but anxious when he went down to his first test of he day. It was potions, and he figured that he didn't want to disappoint Professor Malfoy, for he went to bat for them to get them permission to take these tests.

He found that Potions ended up being one of his easiest subjects, because it just came naturally to him and his friends. He was pretty sure that he got a perfect score in the written part of the tests, and had a great time brewing the potions that were required of him. He asked the tester quietly if he had time to take the NEWT tests at this time also. When the tester looked at him funnily, he smiled. So the tester told him what he needed to do for potions, and he brewed them up perfectly. He quickly went over and did the written part also, and passed rather easily. He didn't know why he was able to do this, but found himself to be a natural.

When he walked into the Divination test, they told him that he passed already for they all already knew of his abilities. He offered to read their future and they let him. He read an uncertain future for them, but that they would all live to be older people.

Charms ended up with a bit of a disaster, but he stilled managed to pull them out of his pants when he was able to save the day as another student blew up his feather in his testers face. He was able to save them with no problem, and to also charm his way out of taking the test further. When the tester figured out what he had done, he just smiled and told him really good, you are done now.

He found that DADA was fairly complex for him, but he was able to do it without much trouble. The problem he had was in the practical and not the written. He breezed through the written talking in length about what defensive and offensive spells he knew, and how to use them in battle against any and all things. The problem was when he went into the practical part of it, and was all nervous and got some of his spells mixed up. He got through it fairly well once he calmed down, and had a good time in his duel with the tester. He smiled and thanked the man for the test, and walked out of the room.

Professor Longbottom told him that he thought that he was one of his best students in quite a while in Herbology, so he went into it with a smile on his face. The written was a piece of cake, and then he came to the practical. He came into the greenhouse, and found that he had to replant a few plants, and label them correctly. He did this with no problems, but found that he had an allergic reaction to a couple of the plants, and spent the rest of the day in the infirmary.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Brain of Ravenclaw

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bobby Sue saw that her friends were doing ok with their studying, and decided to cram in some more study time before she went off to sleep. She was up most of the night studying and found that she needed the restoration potion she had made to be ready for the tests.

She came downstairs, and did her written tests for Potions without any problem considering her and her friends were some of the best in it. When she did her practical, it went fairly well, and she didn't have too much troubles with it either. She found that they only had to make two potions that were from a tray of mystery ingredients. When they were uncovered, she found that they would be volatile if combined wrong, but were quite harmless when done right, she did them right of course.

Ancient Runes was fairly straight forward, and she did quite well in it also. She seemed to have an open mind when it came to the runes and she was hoping to be able to work for Gringotts when she graduated as a Curse Breaker. She knew of one other, a younger student's uncle was a curse breaker, and she found it quite interesting. She knew that she had to get NEWTS in Ancient Runes and Charms, but wasn't sure about others. She knew that she was going to get them, and the ones that she needed otherwise.

Charms was one of her other favorite classes, and she did quite well in it. She had no problems with the questions on the written, and had fun with the practical. She saw Professor Weasley watching from the back of the room, watching the different students do their Practical, and he had a smile on his face a mile wide. He was proud of all his students, but was most proud of his fourth years that were testing for their OWLS. He knew that she wanted to be a curse breaker, and what she didn't know was that he had gotten her an internship for this summer with his brother to show her what it was all like. He knew that she was going to be happy about this, and he was wanting to help her out as much as he can.

Transfigurations had the his wife as the professor, and she was also proud of her younger charges going for this. She didn't get a chance to do this back when she was in school, because they were at war at the time, and didn't get a chance to do these things. She was looking good for just having lost a child. The whole school was sad for her and her family still, but she was doing good. She got through the testing quite easily, and didn't even flinch when asked to transfigure the quill and the matchsticks into different things.

DADA was a subject that all four of them were quite well versed in, and actually helped without the 7th years knowing about it, during the battle of Hogsmeade. They did their own reconnascence of the castle helping keep out the different beings that had made their way to the castle. They all did well in this subject, and loved their Professor, the young Ginny Potter. She was the Headmasters wife, and had been at least the co-teacher since she graduated 10 years earlier. She became the permanent teacher when Professor Dumbledore retired five years ago, and Harry became the new Headmaster.

The four friends went to the after test party, and enjoyed themselves. They toasted each other saying, "friends forever." They ended up being friends forever and living for a long long time.


	20. Epilogue

**Twin Power**

Chapter Twenty: Epilogue

A/N: Ok all this is the final chapter for Twin Power. I hope that you all liked this story, and continue with your favorable and unfavorable reviews. —Donald

It was the ending feast for the new year. Harry Potter was sitting in his spot at the Head Table watching his charges and smiling. He knew that they all had good times and bad this year. He has seen his children and friends children get all sorted into Gryffindor, and have a fun time of this year. He saw four bright young minds challenge themselves and succeed in grandiose fashion at taking their OWLS as Fourth years, and doing rather well at them. In fact one of them took their NEWTS in Potions at the same time, and did quite well also. He saw the defeat of another dark lord before he got to out of hand. He saw the hurt in his friends eyes, when they lost their baby a couple of months ago, and also the joy in their eyes when they helped welcome in the newest Potter baby at Christmas time. He cried, he laughed, and he joked around with his friends and family. He saw the breaking down of house rivalry, and the changing of the ways in the Potions classroom. He looked up and down the different house tables and saw friendships that will last a lifetime, and a few relationships that will last that long also.

Ginny Potter looked out over the tables and saw her children were happy with their ways of the school. They were doing good things, and were going to be great leaders in this school. She also saw that they had gotten their mischievous streak from their uncles, and she felt sorry for the professors later on. She knew that she couldn't stop them, so she while not encouraging it, didn't let their artistic side go to waste. She saw her brother and sister-in-law loose a baby this year, and the whole family was still grieving over the loss. They would get over it before the beginning of the new year, but not by much. They were planning on having another one in a couple of months time, at least trying for another one then. They wouldn't ever forget little Ashley Lynn, but she wasn't going to let them either. She looked down at the end of the Hufflepuff table at the HufflePuff ghost taking care of the little girl ghost til she was able to come keep an eye on her parents. She smiled over at her, and whispered a thank you for her help.

Ron and Hermoine were well aware of the Ghost of their daughter and were thankful for the help and for her to be with them at least in spirit. No one was scared of the little girl, in fact they all have fallen in love with the little ghost. They were thinking about what they were going to call their next child, and decided to call him Ronald Billius Weasley Jr. Or Annabella Maria Weasley if it's another girl.

Harry stood and clinked his glass to get the students attention. "I am proud to announce which house won the house cup this year. The results are as follows, and it's really close this year. Hufflepuff: 300 points, Slytherin: 301 points, Gryffindor: 305 points, and the winner this year by a margin of only six points between 1st and last place, Ravenclaw with 306 points." The hall went crazy with applause and congratulations among the students. The banners above the hall were changed to the Ravenclaw crest showing that they won the house cup. "Yes, yes congratulations Ravenclaw house, it was a really close match. All the houses did well this year, and it shows with how close the scores were. You all should be proud of yourselves." With that Harry sat down and they all ate in peace and quiet.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Three Months Later

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The four friends were spending time in America with Jimmy over the summer holidays, visiting his relatives. They all received their OWL results at the same time. They found that they all got into their respective classes and were each made prefects that year. They all got O's in their respective OWLS and Tommy got an O in his NEWT for Potions. They were all happy and enjoyed the summer.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Six Years Later

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bobby Sue got into Gringotts rather easily with her grades as a Curse Breaker. She didn't take Professor Weasley up on the internship til after her 5th year, and then spent every summer doing it afterward. She found that she had a knack for it, and her and Jimmy got married shortly after he was done with his training as an Auror. They were doing well and had two kids that were twins around three years old.

Melissa and Tommy got teaching jobs at Beaux batons as Potions Mistress and Herbology Master. They got married shortly after starting and had three kids already four years old. They were happy also.

Harry and Ginny were still teaching and Head Mastering at Hogwart's and their kids were all in school now.

Ron and Hermoine did have more kids, in fact they had four more kids, before Hermoine said enough. They both still taught at the school and had fun at it.

The twins and their friends ended up becoming the most talented pranksters in the history of Hogwart's and had fun with the students. They each had their own talents and were each different in their own ways.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fifty Years Later

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

James and Lily Potter passed away of natural causes this year, and had lived a loving and fulfilling life. They had three more kids after Bryce, and had a fun time living their life.

Harry and Ginny were living in the south of France in Happy Retirement. They were living out their lives in peace, entertaining their grand and great grand children all. They were slumbering one night when they passed away in their sleep.

Ron and Hermoine had many children, Grand Children, Great Grand Children and they were living in America when they Passed away in their sleep.

The twins were Co-Headmaster and Headmistress at Hogwart's and running a small country Bed and Breakfast on the side. They were happily married and having a fun time of it.

A/N Two: Ok I hope you liked the sequel to Daddy Harry, this is the end of it. I will still be working on Harry Weasley, and next one of my stories that I will be finishing along with Harry Weasley will be Mutant Wizards. So please keep up the Reviews. I love all my reviewers and appreciate you all. —Donald


End file.
